Viaje Hacia el nuevo Mundo Vacaciones 4!
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Penultimo capitulo de nuestra historia Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones!...si lo subo como historia aparte pero tienen relacion ,vean mis otras historias para entender, ¿ok?:resumen Casi infartan a Mikasa y Annie , recibiendo tambien la peor noticia ,aunque Annie sufre mas por ser la novia de Eren. Atten:Call Me Bloods pasen y lean por favor yo los invito


**Capitulo 4 de nuestra historia :Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones !...decidi que este seria el penúltimo de la historia … T.T…..por favor no lloren**

* * *

El equipo del cabo atraviesa una parte del Bosque gigante antes de llegar a su destino de partida

-Eren cargaste gas como te ordene?...

-Si capitán….cuales son sus ordenes?...

Ahora que lo dices, no es una orden es un capricho ¿de acuerdo?, quiero que vayas con el DMT por los arboles siguiendo nuestro paso, quiero que nos vigiles también y si lo harás, ¿Quedo claro?!

-Si sargento (saltando de su caballo Eren usa el DMT para subir y moverse por los arboles y Annie lo observa desde abajo calgabando y es observada por El cabo)

-(El cabo hace su jugada y dispara un pitido de su arma de bengala)-se susurra a si mismo-Ahora es el momento Hanji! .Bien cadetes esta será su ultima prueba veamos si sus corazones están echos de acero hay 100 titanes delante vuestro y 100 atrás –decidan que harán , Hanji esta atrapada en una jaula delante de los titanes yo estaré seguro con Erwin tomando un Te ,les dejo las decisiones a ustedes y si me intentan matar fallaran desde ahora se los digo, les dejo la decisión a ustedes soldados de exploración(sin decir mas cumple con su palabra se va con Erwin y se ponen a tomar te y preguntandose como harán los cadetes se asoman para verlos y el comandante Erwin rie para gusto de el cabo)

-Que solos somos 2 para 200 titanes!?-exclamaba Annie-que injusto

-en todo esto escuchan el grito de una loca científica pidiendo auxilio totalmente desesperada e iva en serio el grito- Tsch mierda tendremos que…..-una explosión los interrumpe , la explosión trataba de Eren que se convertía en Titan para salvar a Hanji-

Los matare a todos …..-y mientras se mordia el dedo se podía escuchar como Eren transformándose gritaba-Los dije una y otra vez los matare a todos , a cada uno de ustedes , MUERAN MALVIVIENTES!AHAHAHHAH!

-otros 100 titanes detrás pasaban de largo dejando el dúo de chicas que veían como eran ignoradas por estos siendo ya todos excéntricos van tras el Titan que asesinaba a los de su especia en esto reacciona Mikasa primero como hermana , con instintos de madre , Annie quedaba inmóvil algo pasaba por su corazón era algo que nunca sintió desde la última vez que su padre la abrazo…..Era amor por alguien , Annie lo reconoció y grito ,grito tan fuerte que el Cabo bajo la mirada del árbol para verla….

-DEJENLO! (Cortándose un poco la mano esta se transforma en titan ayudando a Eren que sin fuerzas estaba siendo comido miembro por miembro , y con una Mikasa sin gas y a punto de ser tragada)

-Mierda , ahora Levi …!

-A la orden ; un Rivaille va directo al cuello ,a cortar el cuello de Annie dejando ah esta saliendo del titan pero Mikasa la salva Erwin también junto con Hanji pero Eren era comido por los titanes

-Ya casi ,Vamos Eren tu puedes –se decía a si mismo Hanji con ojos brillosos-Annie no entendía que carajo hacían el estaba por morir ella estaba contra el piso sostenida por el cabo y Mikasa por Erwin

-eren , Eren , (Gritando)EREN!...(mordiéndose el labio Annie se convierte en Titan de nuevo)

-Mierda cierto se puede convertir mas de una vez en titan,Levi haz algo que no interrumpa el plan!

-Ya estoy en eso….-en un segundo levi estaba detrás del cuello de Annie a punto de extraerla aunque olvido su habilidad-

-Intentando cortarla ella se endurece usando su habilidad en el cuello ,sorprendiendo y enfureciendo al cabo ,pero Erwin la logra extraer tras caerse la coraza de su cuello y ella logra ver como el espectáculo….. la razón del trato…..Eren aprendió finalmente la Habilidad de endurecer completamente su cuerpo y por un largo lapso de tiempo como si fueran un Titan Acorazado acabando con todos los titanes …..

-Tras unos intensos 40 minutos del encuentro para nada divertido de parte Mikasa , y Annie el Cabo,Hanji, y Erwin felicitan a Eren aunque y se disculpan(excepto Levi) por haberlo forzado hasta el limite ahora le explicarían el plan

-La razón por la que te forzamos era por que necesitábamos una gran coraza de titan para el viaje , nos costaron bastante el retener tantos Titanes sin que te dieras cuenta todo este tiempo….

-Un Eren algo cansado sostenido por brazos delicados de Mikasa reprochaba pero Annie podía usar mejor esa habilidad o Reiner también

-Annie la usaba y se evaporizaba aparte de que no lograba despegarse la coraza solo eran pequeños trozos sin capas de unirse y en caunto Reiner si le extraíamos las placas moriría del dolor de la operación por lo tanto tu eras la única opción …..

-Pero para que la coraza (mientras ve como los hombres de Erwin llevaban la placa caída ha una carreta por el camino llenos de huesos de Titan…

-Un barco lo suficientemente grande como para poder resistir las mas grandes olas, eso necesitábamos ….

-(Pensativo se decía: que carajo por que no me lo pidieron)Pero hacia donde nos vamos …

-Tu eras el que quería explorar el nuevo mundo ¿no?, entonces como haras para cruzar el mar?

-Dejando boca abierta a Eren , y con su mano en su frente-Cierto perdone por ser tan estúpido…..

-mejor discúlpate con el cabo le ocasionaste un par de problemas con tus novias…jaja….

-Sin comprender eso se disculpo igual aunque el cabo solo le respondio-Me da igual recuerda la apuesta

-Cansado ,agotado , pero ruborizado igual se torno Eren al recordar la apuesta que hizo Rivaille con Erwin quedaban 2 semanas y este si o si iba a crear el momento para el y Annie…-no pudiendo pelear mas con el cansancio Eren se echo a dormir sobre los brazos de su herman adoptiva y esta lo miraba con una cara de alegría por su bienestar….y Annie de la distancia también aliviada se alegraba de lo mismo

* * *

los preparativos se retrasaron 2 semanas por la dureza de formar el barco por la dureza de la placa que usaron todas clases de herramientas para darle "forma de barco" , tras terminado esto Eren se recupera de la pelea letal y lo manda junto con "Annie"a inspeccionar la cubierta y reportar alguna falla del barco improvisado

* * *

-No veo nada fuera de lo común solo que brilla demasiado

-Es transparente asi que veremos todo por debajo de nosotros lo bueno-una leve sonrisa se dibuja en Annie ella quería ver el mar solo lo ve en libros-

-Bueno tus ojos son de color azul casi celeste asi que para mi …prefiero ver tus ojos hermosos y con eso podría decir que veo ….la hermosura del mar en ellos-algo tartamudo por no saber si terminar la frase-

-sonrojo por parte de Annie y una patada manchando la cubierta con sangre de Eren-Id….Idiota no me hagas patearte el trasero de nuevo manchando la cuebierta , no me hagas sufrir como aquella vez…pp pero no pienses que es por que me gustas es por que solo eres mi compañero….-cruzando los brazos-

-Como quieras pero, aligera la fuerza para la próxima por favor …cayendo en el piso

-Ahahaha….-mirando a los costados posa su oreja de nuevo en su pecho-Ho no respira de nuevo –Mirando alrededor suyo si ve a alguien-tendre que hacerte respiración boca a boca de nuevo-se prepara pero es iterrumpida por el Cabo-

-Adelante el cuarto de tripulantes esta libre, follatelo hay si quieres?-hasta que escucho unas palabras que lo dejaron totalmente desorientado sin control y dudando si controlaba la situacion-

-De verdad puedo?….

-Tartamudeando por primera vez pero claro- Ss si puedes, pero no hagan mucho ruido….-retirándose feliz pero desconcertado de pregunta tan fuerte , en su mente retorcida pasaba preguntas como; quien carajo eres para decir que si o no a ella para arrebatarle la intimidad Idiota…espera le ganaras a Erwin jajajajaja peinándose se susurra-Erwin me debes una cena lujosa gratis…..y un mes libre también sin estos mocosos

-llevándolo a cuestas a la habitación lo deja en una habitación "pintada" lo besa tranquilamente con el pretexto , "_respiración boca a boca" _

-Eren se despierta y reaccionando diferente agarra a Annie,la lleva a la cama y besa de forma sutil-Eres mi rubia caprichosa ¿no?

-Y tu mi idiota preferido

-Insultándose continuaban besándose hasta que se hizo atardecer y sus bocas secas sin saliva pedían agua a llantos

-Vamos al comedor de la base temporal,¿quieres?

-Si por favor ,pero antes –se le tira sobre Eren dejándolo contra la dura cubierta –dame otro ….

-Como se pide ….

-Por favor me puedes besar como antes?

-De acuerdo -besándola suavemente-

-Te puedo preguntar algo mas?

-Como se pide?

-Por favor Eren se mi novio por favor te lo pido….¿aceptas?

-Un tanto estático pero firme responde confiado-Acepto ser tu novio Annie Leanhart…

-Gracias por aceptarme Eren Yeager….

-Acepto mi derrota Levi te pagare la cena y el mes si trabajo….

-Acepto tu derrota Erwin Smith , Te dije que ganaría, yo nunca pierdo en estas cosas

-**Abriendo los ojos de par en par ,el par de tortolos queda bocas abiertas al ver a todo el maldito escuadrón en silencio aguantando la risa solo para poder contemplar el momento y una Mikasa un tanto disgustada y confusa obseraba a Eren con una expresión : whatafaq , cuando paso esto , en serio Eren a esa psicópata eliges?**

-Ah …podemos explicarlo…-un eren avergonzado de su actitud muy coqueta anterior-

-AHAHAHAHAH- el típico ; ah por favor hombre ya lo sabemos

- en 1 minutos todo el mundo se fue dejando de nuevo a los 2 en la misma pose en el barco-

Sigamos –tocando el costado de la cara de su novio-Tus deseos son ordenes-respondiendo con un beso…..

Tras haber cortado el lindo momento…la pareja se va "feliz " para seguir con el inspeccionar del barco, terminado esto entregan el informe a Erwin para que este lo lleve a los moldeadores y estos terminan de una vez el trabajo …..

-Listo terminando ,dice triunfante el jefe de los moldeadores del barco, la coraza jamás será dañada y la dejamos lo bastante densa para que resista golpes de olas fuertes …

-De acuerdo …..mañana partiremos yo Rivaille y Smith , en cuanto a ustedes ….Mikasa ,Annie ya no son necesarias para este plan su misión ah terminado retírense…..

Dejándolas plantadas Rivaille se retira con Erwin aunque las chicas se quejan

-De que demonios se trata esto!...

-Nos trajeron por nada!

-No es asi , las trajimos para que Eren pudiera usar su habilidad y poder crear la coraza del barco…

-Dejando las palabras de un lado Mikasa intenta golpear al cabo , ella nunca dejara a Eren sin su protección a pesar de que este ,se halle siempre sano y salvo, aunque mucho no sirvió el Cabo esquivo su golpe dejándola de una patada sin aire en el piso frio del lugar …..

-Espero que tu actúes mas calmada….

-Error , ella agarro al Cabo del cuello, y este no pudo esquivar la llave empezando a quedar sin aire ,hasta que su novio aparece por arte de magia

-Annie que haces suelta al Cabo inmediatamente , es una orden …..

-Es una orden , esas palabras tumbaron la mente de Annie junto con su fuerza dejando libre al cabo ….

-Annie ustedes no podrán ir , yo si tengo que ir con ellos….-agarrando el rostro de su novia- Mikasa-abrazando a su hermana adolorida-Yo siempre estare contigo y lo único que tienes que cuidar es de mis recuerdos tuyos de que nunca los olvides ,te quiero Mikasa….te quiero hermana….

-Tras esto Eren no tiene mas remedio que acompañar al cabo dejando a las chicas solas con sus palabras en al mente…..

* * *

**U.u penúltimo capitulo de la historia Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones!**

**Autor:Eren dejaste plantada a las chicas**

**Eren: no te preocupes ahora no es nada , atención a todos el próximo capitulo tendrá final triste aparte de que es el final del final …Yo no llorare , JURO QUE NO LLORARE!**

**Autor: Eren deja de llorar**

**Eren:No estoy llorando**

**Autor: Eren estas manchando tu chaqueta del uniforme de exploración**

**Eren : CA-LLA-TE!….**

**Autor:bueno gente nos vemos en el próximo capitulo , si es que eren NO LLORA DE nuevo**

**Eren: ahora si me las veras**

**Autor:adiós…..**

**Atten: Call Me Blood´s**


End file.
